


stay close

by celsidebottom



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, accidental sleepy cuddles, zolf-typical awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: “L-Look,” he muttered, “they’re like a bloody limpet. Not my fault.”
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Zolf Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	stay close

Zolf had to admit, the food at the inn wasn’t bad. It was a small place, and the innkeeper had seemed shocked at such a large, mixed party passing through, but all things considered the meal had gone well, and the room was now blessedly quiet, given that they seemed to be the only people staying at the time. Cel, sitting on Zolf’s left, had been engaged in lively conversation with the kobolds, stumbling over their Draconic a little but clearly enthusiastic. Hamid seemed relieved to not have their attention so intensely focused on him, and was sitting next to Azu in companionable silence. Wilde had excused himself early, and Barnes and Carter had followed soon after. The strained atmosphere was present as always, but less so. 

Zolf wondered what had happened between Hamid and Azu, for such a strong bond to develop in such a short period of time, and was staring into his empty bowl, lost in thought. That is, until an unexpected pressure against his shoulder startled him out of his reverie. He looked around in surprise to see the kobolds had left, moving in a group as always, and Cel was leaning against his side, eyes closed.  
He coughed. “Uh, Cel? Are you . . .”

They shifted slightly but gave no response. Despite being much taller than him, while sitting down his frame was broad enough for them to comfortably rest against his side. With a slight amount of inner despair, Zolf realised they were asleep. Glancing around the room, he was at least grateful that nobody had noticed. He really didn’t want to be stuck in this room for too long, and neither did he want to attract Azu or Hamid’s attention by waking them up. He nudged them with his shoulder. 

“Cel. Oi, Cel,” he muttered, keeping his voice low. Nothing. Wincing slightly, he started to gently move his arm out from under them, which allowed them to settle further against him, leaning their head on his shoulder. That was … not ideal. Holding his left arm out awkwardly behind him was not exactly comfortable either, so he resigned himself to having one arm laying around Cel’s waist, who somehow was still peacefully asleep. It wasn’t bad, really. Just that his leg was falling asleep, and it was getting late, and he could hear Azu giggling- wait. He looked up to see Hamid and Azu glancing at the two of them, failing to hide smiles, and felt his face grow hot.

“L-Look,” he muttered, “they’re like a bloody limpet. Not my fault.” Azu’s grin grew somehow wider.

“Well in any case, I am glad you two are getting along,” she replied.

“This - this isn’t-” he began, but is cut off by Cel yawning and stretching, lurching up into a sitting position and rubbing their eyes, before turning to look at Zolf. For a short moment they both stared at each other in surprise.

“Good - good afternoon, Mr Smith!” Cel said sheepishly. “I, I apologise for, uh, l-leaning on you, it’s a bad habit of mine, I don’t mean to be a bother…”

“It’s - uh. It’s no problem,” Zolf replied, just as awkwardly, stoically ignoring the weight of Azu’s gaze.

“Oh - good!” they said, brightening up a little. “That was a very nice meal, I will be going now, see, see you folks later! Or, well, tomorrow probably.” And they left, perhaps a little faster than they normally would. 

Zolf sighed and slumped into as much of a ball-shape as he could manage. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hamid open his mouth.  
“Don’t,” he grumbled, before he could say anything. Hamid shut his mouth, mimicking Azu’s expression. “Not a word out of either of you two,” Zolf continued, clambering into a standing position and doing his best to glare.

“I just think it’s nice that you’re making friends, Zolf,” said Hamid.

Zolf made a face. “Yeah, well. They’re - they’re not bad. Cel, I mean. Or - friends, either.” He steadfastly avoided looking either of them in the face as he left. “Goodnight, you two … sleep well and all that.” He made his way upstairs and took a deep breath before knocking on Cel’s door. A short period of silence followed, before Cel slid it open, light spilling out from their room into the corridor.

“Oh - Mr Smith, I really am sorry, about that, I know you’re not really a touchy-feely kind of person, and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, and-”

“Cel.” He cut them off, gruffly but not unkindly. “It’s - first, you don’t have to call me Mr Smith, Zolf is fine - but it - it really was no problem.”

“Are you sure?” they asked, anxiously twisting their shirt collar.

“Yeah. I - yeah. I just came to say goodnight,” Zolf muttered, slightly regretting his decision.

Cel’s face lit up, and his regret evaporated. “Oh! Goodnight Mr- goodnight, Zolf!” 

Their door slid shut, and in the dim light of the hallway, he felt some of his tension lessen.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw hope you enjoyed! i love these two together sm


End file.
